Close Call
by Shadows Underground
Summary: "There were better ways to break in his new office. Blackwood/Coward. Written for fic exchange.


Hello again. This was my submission for the second fic exchange on the B/C lj comm. Now that the reveal has been posted, I can post it here! Enjoy.

* * *

**Close Call**

The last thing he remembered thinking before he went under the spell of fervid lust was that there were better ways to break in his new office. Of course, Blackwood would have none of that, and they got down to business right away, Blackwood's methods imitating the foreplay of a rape.

Blackwood's arms encircled him from behind, crushing Coward's smaller form to his own, pressing kisses to the young man's neck and smiling at the small breath of a moan he got in return. His hands moved down to Coward's belt, unbuckling it with haste and ease.

Coward barely reacted when the belt was whipped away from around his body, thrown carelessly onto the desk that was now his for possible use in the near future. His face was turned as far to the side as it would go, lips engaged in a kiss with his taller, foreboding lover as his pants were yanked down his hips, the kiss ending when he was bent over the desk for the viewing pleasure of Lord Blackwood.

His breath had long since assumed the quality of breathlessness that his pre-violated state always exhibited, Blackwood's hand trailing casually across the flesh of his ass in his usual passive-possessive manner, bent imposingly over the smaller body as if to lock him in place.

He couldn't say it was atypical of Blackwood to magically sneak into places undetected. Not fifteen minutes had passed since he had been escorted by his supervisor around the building for a rundown of his new position and returned to his office alone to find Lord Blackwood leaning against his desk, waiting for him, that characteristic predatory, almost smug smile on his lips. There was no introductory "What are you doing here?" nor any other indication of the abnormality of the situation—Lord Blackwood's self-possession commanded that amount of respect.

Coward was broken from his brief recollection by Blackwood's penetrating finger, joined shortly by another to scissor and stretch him. Coward leaned back into it, not surprised to be taken stretched but not lubricated, the noise he made less of a scream or cry and more of a stunted shout, his head thrown back as his body was thrust forward.

He had been fucked in more remarkable places than this. Between the two of them, Coward was likely the one who cared more about location—Blackwood would fuck him over the balcony of one of the suites at the Grand Hotel and provide an interesting view for anyone on the street who happened to look up or someone on a floor above them who happened to look below, if he were so inclined. The convention of a bed was a luxury, not a requirement by any means.

Such immaterial thoughts absent from his current engagement, Coward moaned, open and wanton, louder than it should have been, the edge of the desk leaving shallow imprints in his thighs as he was slammed up against it. Blackwood, beautiful and selfish Blackwood, made no move to bring to Coward the pleasure similar to his own, letting the younger man instead struggle his best to bear the onslaught with his hands braced against the surface of the desk, his underclothes clinging to his body, his composure visibly falling away from him in the form of disheveled hair and disarranged clothes. He saw stars, smiled, synched with the forceful motions of his sexually dynamic partner, threw back his head in prelude to a loud, libidinous moan—

There was a knock on the door.

There was a knock on the door and the world froze around him, the indecent moan stopped short in his throat, his and Blackwood's bodies at an immediate standstill.

The knock was followed by a voice prompting, "Lord Coward?" Coward looked behind him at Blackwood, panicked, seeking help desperately in the frozen face of his lover. "Henry…" he whispered, fear seeping into his voice, terrified at the prospect of being discovered debauched beneath the dreaded Lord Blackwood.

And shit, he'd left the door unlocked.

Facial features still unmoving, Blackwood's lips barely moved as he said lowly, "Answer him."

Coward, eyes wide and his heart rate somehow outclassing its tempo from moments before, stared wildly at him, parted lips touching quickly and parting once more.

With all the strength it took him to find his voice, Coward managed, "J-just a moment, please. Can I help you?"

A shuffle behind the door.

"Ah, yes… This is Lord Atherton, I was going to brief you about your schedule in the upcoming days… May I come in?"

Fuck.

Coward swallowed, his mind unable to focus on any one response, forcing himself to fit his deliberation into seconds until his voice found itself through the haze of panic and replied, "If it isn't too much trouble, may I ask you to come back later? Or allow me to go to you?"

"Is everything all right?"

He could imagine it, a hand on the doorknob, prepared to expose two prominent aristocratic figures as criminals and sinners and every insult in between, and through his terror and hysteria he still had to formulate an excuse of some sort, and when at last his mind resumed its ability to function he put forth his final measure, his last resort.

"Yes… Yes, I have company at the moment."

He swore he could feel Blackwood tense up behind him, a mixture of alarm or maybe fury or perhaps just the perturbation that had been afflicting Coward since the knock on the door had sounded.

"…Company?"

"Lord Blackwood came by to congratulate me for my new position."

He had done it. He gasped through his teeth as Blackwood's cruel fingers dug deep into the flesh of his waist, his nails penetrating skin and probing the leaping muscle beneath it.

"Lord… Blackwood?"

There was alarm in that voice—Blackwood's influence extended beyond the reach of what privileges aristocracy provided for the remainder of the upper class, up into the ability to instill fear with the mere mention of his name. Rumor and truth had worked in partnership, travelling by way of gossip to establish his reputation.

Brought slowly forth from his violent aura, Blackwood spoke. "I hope that delaying your consultation with Lord Coward will not be too great a trouble to request."

A pause, as if in hurried deliberation.

"Not at all. I'll return at a later time—good day, gentlemen."

Coward held his breath as he heard the presence disappear. He let it out and collapsed to the desk in exhaustion, his mind having a difficult time catching up to the fact that they had narrowly escaped being stripped of their everything.

"You took a risk," Blackwood muttered into his ear, his clutching fingers slowly loosening their grip.

"There was little else I could do under pressure," Coward responded tiredly. "We should lock the door."

Blackwood laughed quietly, a sound that put Coward at unease.

"I haven't left your body once in the time that you took getting rid of that fool. I'm going to finish with you—now."

Coward, his strength returning to him in a rush, whipped his head around and hissed, "Damn it—Henry, lock the damn door!"

Blackwood smiled savagely, showing his teeth in the grin of a predator, and renewed his grip upon his lover to thrust out and into him again.

Coward arched and screamed at the pressure of his sweet spot being struck, recovered seconds later and said in a hushed voice full of urgency, "We could be discovered!"

Blackwood merely laughed again. "Stay quiet and no one will disturb us."

He resumed his earlier rhythm before Coward had a chance to answer, to beg futilely for the small security of a locked door. Knocking Coward forward into the desk once more, he leered at the sight of his lover giving in, forcing his recent fears from his mind and letting his body guide him back into bliss.

They finished thoroughly, the last of their energy spent on the blistering passion between their bodies. Blackwood retreated from Coward's spent body, lifting Coward in his arms and laying him on his back, avoiding the mess upon the desk made by Coward's release.

Moments passed while Coward's breath returned to normal. His eyes opened slowly, rising to meet the gaze of his lover.

"We could have been fucking caught," he murmured, his use of profanity uncharacteristic of him but understandable given the situation.

"I had ways of dodging the consequences even if we had been."

"Oh? Do tell." Coward's head still lay upon the desk, himself lacking the strength to raise it.

"Had it come down to it, I would have offered them recompense for the sin of hiding our secret from public eyes."

"What might that have been?" Coward asked tiredly.

Blackwood's unsettling smile returned. "Perhaps they could have been persuaded given the opportunity to understand why I do it to you."

That had Coward bolting up, supporting himself with his elbows as he glared hostilely at Blackwood. "You would have sold me for his silence?"

"It would have been better for you than prison or hard labor," Blackwood intoned. He leaned down and, sweeping Coward's hair out of the way, placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Afterwards he might have met with a bit of bad luck and had an accident, and you could have exacted your revenge."

Coward bristled for a moment longer, then his animosity left him in one grand exit and he smiled and laughed, cupping Blackwood's face with his right hand and bringing him forward into a kiss.

"Next time make sure that our release won't cost me my position," Coward murmured against Blackwood's neck as they embraced.

"You will have to work within my limited ability to do so," Blackwood answered in an equally soft tone. He let Coward up off the desk, and the new Home Secretary made haste in gracefully reassembling himself.

Once his clothing and hair were back in place, he said, "When you leave, make sure no one else sees you. I'll see you tonight."

"You can't spare the time to bask in the afterglow?" Blackwood said, amusement in his voice.

"I'm afraid that I have already delayed a prior engagement to which I must attend now that your visit has concluded. Good day, Lord Blackwood."

Blackwood's eyes followed the back of his lover fondly as Lord Coward promptly strode to the door and exited his office, not looking back.

* * *

© Shadows Underground 2010


End file.
